


We can’t wait to meet you!

by evanescentdawn



Series: Haybekah [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, No Angst, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Rebekah and Hayley. And the unborn baby.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Haybekah [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921369
Kudos: 7





	We can’t wait to meet you!

“Is that….” Rebekah asks, curiously, peering down. 

Hayley smiles, nods. Places a hand over her stomach and imagines that she can feel a kick. It’s too early, but—sometimes, Hayley thinks she can.

She lifts her head to see Rebekah staring openly at her, mouth parted. Like she can’t really believe it. She looks like Klaus and Elijah when they first learned about the baby. For a thousand year old family, they don’t look at it.

Hayley reaches over and clasps Rebekah’s hand and pulls it towards her stomach. “Do you want to….” She trails off. Staring up into her eyes in a question. 

Rebekah’s breath hitches. “Can I?” She asks, so very quiet. 

Hayley smiles. And ever so softly, Rebekah places her hand on it, closing her hand, her head tilting slightly like she is listening to something Hayley can’t hear. She releases a soft gasp. 

“Oh.” She says, opening her eyes. Looking up at Hayley in wonder. 

“I heard her.” Rebekah whispers, like it’s a secret. “It’s a beautiful sound. So....” 

She shifts her attention back to the baby. Gets up from her seat and moves closer, a soft smile gracing her lips as she kneels down and rests her head on Hayley’s stomach. 

Hayley is only mildly surprised by the forwardness—having learned a long time about this family and their unpredictability. 

Rebekah is whispering something that she can’t hear but Hayley doesn’t mind. She leans back in her chair, warmth buzzing in her chest, reaching a hand down and tangles it through Rebekah’s hair. 

Here, right now, Rebekah looks like the girl Hayley read in Elijah’s journals. Soft, sweet and so full of love. Her eyes alight in pure joy that makes Hayley breathless. 

The Mikaelsons come with their fare share of drama and blood and chaos but Hayley thinks, her hands absently threading through Rebekah’s hair, listening to Rebekah’s soft mummers—

It also has its perks. 

(She never had a family like this before.)

  
  
  



End file.
